


Жестокие солнца пустыни Саихары

by PolyaSolnuhov



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mastermind Saihara Shuichi, Personal Growth, Psychological Drama, Sad Oma Kokichi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolyaSolnuhov/pseuds/PolyaSolnuhov
Summary: — Я хотел давно рассказать, но твои шутки всё время отвлекали, — Шуичи кривится под кепкой, снимает её — на голову сразу опускается венец. Пальцы в охре. — Мне кажется, я опередил тебя по части лжи.Кокичи сводит на нет всё своё существование: мастермайнд нашёлся.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 11





	Жестокие солнца пустыни Саихары

Чужие зрачки загораются солнцами, Кокичи обжигает глазные яблоки о них, жмурится, буквально ощущая, как зрение стремительно его покидает, но не отворачивается.  
Шуичи смеётся над ним.

Они встречаются (громко сказано, скорее спотыкаются) в одной из пылеющих библиотек — это огромное здание под куполом таким бесконечно высоким, что часто Кокичи задирает голову и падает на спину в восхищении. Масштабы невероятные, погода невероятная, солнце невероятное, но более всех невероятен Шуичи, такой полупрозрачный, невесомый — руку протяни, сожми его скулы, подёрнутые розовым смущением, и он исчезнет, как какая-нибудь _шутка_ , каламбур.

— Это снова ложь, верно? — Шуичи смотрит скептично из-под изогнутых ресниц, и Кокичи не удивляется тому, что их лица находятся так близко друг к другу. — Ты снова лжёшь, Ома.

Кокичи очерчивает складки его колючего красного ~~как кровь~~ плаща, обнимает за шею и шепчет в забытьи:

— Правда лжива, правда — гибель.

Шуичи поджимает губы. Не выражает ни согласия, ни протеста. Кокичи валяется среди разбитых _в мясо_ бутылок, проваливается в новые и новые пропасти, чередует карты Джокера и Туз Червей, потому что с Шуичи нельзя по-другому, потому что он сам тот ещё шулер.  
Кокичи давно его раскусил.

«Хотел бы жить с тобой вечно...»

— Саихара-тяяяян, — тянет подчёркнуто _женский_ (под стать ахогу) суффикс Кокичи, обыскивая каждый угол этого паршивого игрового поля, пока в центре не материализуется кусок мяса, одетый в форму детектива.

Шуичи напивается из тех же бутылок, что и Кокичи, только настоящим алкоголем, в то время как Ома пьёт грязно-жёлтого цвета детский лимонад. И никакого светила.

— Щуришься.

Шуичи улыбается на несерьёзный (потому что таков возраст, дети никогда не считались умными) лепет кого-то в чересчур белом костюмчике, опрокидывает истыканный мечтами о поездках ~~вдвоём~~ глобус, проходится осколками по трупам, расцвеченным разными оттенками розового. Кокичи не слышит, не видит очевидного, отказывается принимать свою чёртову тульпу, прижимается к ней всеми конечностями, молит о большем и устремляется куда-то подальше от убийственной школы, и плюшевых медведей, и Лунной Сонаты, которая уже в печёнках застряла. Шуичи попивает сидр на все его шутки и бесконечную болтовню, временами кивает головой, временами оглаживает спину или плечи, иногда тянется, чтобы выдохнуть прямо в лицо поскорее, пока яд не растворился в воздухе: так Кокичи умрёт медленнее, а Шуичи торопится, он так хочет выжить, он так надеется, что всё обойдётся.

— Я хотел давно рассказать, но твои шутки всё время отвлекали, — Шуичи кривится под кепкой, снимает её — на голову сразу опускается венец (настолько же блёклый своим золотом, насколько ярки зрачки его _солнечные_ ). Пальцы в охре. — Мне кажется, я опередил тебя по части лжи.

Голгофа рыдает винными водами, тёрн вгрызается в плоть девственную, у Кокичи кружится голова, пока запах тёплых пирогов с черникой разносится по всей столовой, и тогда Кокичи давится резаком — среди двух мягких бисквитов и прослойки с нежнейшим кремом. Кажется, его хотят распять изнутри, под этими двумя жестокими солнцами Саихары, как если бы его невероятное имя было невероятной пустыней, и Кокичи собрался бы погибнуть прямо в ней, ослепнув, став ещё одним розовым пятном на разбитом глобусе.

— Лжец, лжец, съел огурец, — бубнит Кокичи первое, что в голову приходит, и прикусывает пальцы, ногти грызёт, выдирает волосы, ведя никому не интересное расследование (ведь, безусловно, невероятный Шуичи настоящий детектив, обожаемый всеми главный герой, и только он может знать, кто злодей, **отбрось надежду** ); публика не в восторге, актёр из Кокичи никудышный _всё было бы по-другому не будь Шуичи в этом лучше меня_ , и тогда он заходится смехом Джокера, пока Шуичи тянет из кармана куртки Туз Червей. У него своих карт тысячи.

Ниточки сходятся на одной проткнутой гвоздём фотографии, пурпур бьётся безудержно в шелках помятых некогда подушек и простыней, сжатых маленькими слабыми кулачками, когда белоснежность кричала об отчаянии и молила окрасить её в золотой. Кокичи сводит на нет всё своё существование: мастермайнд нашёлся.

Правда, действительно, самая настоящая гибель.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9638692/24777716 — эта же работа на фикбуке!


End file.
